


Come back

by Talvi



Series: Fictober2020 one-shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Reunited and It Feels So Good, Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Post-Credits Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: After Thor and (later) Loki left Sakaar, The Grandmaster needs to rebuild his empire. Except that somoething (someone) is missing...The Grandmaster grieving losing Loki, not knowing if he'd ever come back..First one-shot of Fictober 2020.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster & Loki, En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki
Series: Fictober2020 one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954255
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Come back

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I've wanted to write frostmaster for so long that I decided to use it on my first day of Fictober.

He built his Empire again. From the debris that Sparkles’ escape had left. It wasn’t hard. He was En Dwi Gast, The Grandmaster, nothing less than that and he knew how to earn his respect. Even, if that meant torturing and killing a few.

Sitting on his throne, Sakaar’s order stablished again, he knew something was missing. He just didn’t want to say it out loud, he didn’t even dare to flinch when someone started to mention the elephant in the room, and if anyone, whoever, just began to mention his name… well let’s say he just had schedule a few public executions.

The first few days were alright. He could tolerate the pain by just using the many servants and slaves he had gain again, everyone so eager to please him after understanding that the ruler of Sakaar was and would always be him. Everything had to be the way he wanted and at any time he wanted. And it was. Except for one small thing he couldn’t get off his head. A pair of green eyes that haunted his sleepless nights, now more eternal than ever. 

He started his parties again. He drank for days. It didn’t help. Everywhere he heard his voice, and that laugh that sank into his heart, deep, like the first time he invited him for a drink, captivated by those marvelous lips.

So he launched the games again, and there they were, the gladiators on the Arena and he, sitting by himself, trying to find the purpose of all this over again. But he kept looking at his side on the big couch and the black hair wasn’t there anymore and he felt like no amount of blood and death could replace the warmth of the other’s presence by his side.

And he went and tried to satisfy himself with anybody that was consenting to it, and he spend nights and days, but suddenly now the orgies weren’t enough because he kept seeing his face on other’s faces and he had to bite his lip from screaming his name at the best moment and after it was done he walked away and cried in silence in the dark and loneliness of his most private chambers and he didn’t really know how to stop the pain in his chest and he thought that if this wasn’t death coming for him, it was a close second.

After a few weeks he couldn’t contain himself anymore and decided to trust somebody.

“Find Loki”

“I’m sorry, Grandmaster?”

“You heard me. You uh were here when all the riots started. You know your way through computers. You know your way travelling over galaxies. I’m a…. I’m too old for this. I’m asking nicely. Find Loki.”

“Grandmaster, he…he left. No one saw him leaving, there’s no trace of him on the stolen ships or anything. He disappeared.”

“See I don’t think you understand me. I’m not… I’m not gonna ask again. Find him and bring him back to me. Everything is mh… falling apart without him.”

Truth was, he was falling apart without Loki. But he wasn’t going to admit that.

Weeks passed by and the poor guy on charge insisted that there was nothing to be done more than what he was doing trying to find and trace Loki’s steps over the universe. Gast believed him but it broke his heart. Loki knew how to come back to Sakaar, if he wanted. And it was about that after all, right? Loki did not want to come back. He didn’t want to stay in the first place. So he tried to work on it, work on his rage and mourn the loss of the person that had made him so happy and for whom he would had left everything. The pain didn’t go away but he could cope better and little by little things came back to the way they used to be and Sakaar was in its chaotic order once again.

Until someone said his name. Loki had been seen in the dumpsters but his intentions weren’t clear.

A day passed by. A day as long as eternity. And now there they were, Gast sitting on his throne and Loki standing in front of him a few meters away. Now just the two of them on the big hall. 

“Loki”

“Grandmaster”

That voice. That silver voice running through his body now. Oh how much he’d missed that.

“Did you… did you forget something?” he asked, trying to sound as indifferent as he could

Loki just stared at him. Then he moved a few steps closer.

“I heard you were looking for me”

“I uh… I might had been. Is that why you came back?”

More silence. The silence that was going to kill him, for sure. 

“I see. So, if that’s all, Grandmaster, I better…”

And Loki didn’t finish his sentence and turned around and he didn’t get to do two steps that he heard a voice behind him, loud and clear.

“No! Come back!” The Grandmaster was standing up, a hand extended towards Loki while he rushed to him. “Please, Loki, stay.”

The green-eyed Asgardian looked at the other man and smiled.

“So you did miss me”

In the privacy of their shared gaze, Gast could finally admit it.

“I’ve missed you more than anything. Please, now, stay.”

In that second, even if it was for a minute, an hour or a day, his life was restored. He hugged Loki and finally, trapped between his arms, he came back to life.

**Author's Note:**

> ...to be continued?


End file.
